FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a spray arm support in front-loading dishwashers including at least one basket movable out of the machine at the front and including at least one spray arm rotatably disposed below the basket, having spray nozzles aimed at the basket and being supported on a fluid supply line extending from one wall of the machine and connected to a recirculating pump, a portion of the fluid supply line protruding approximately horizontally into a tub in the region of a bottom of the basket ends in a 90.degree. elbow with an outlet stub pointing downward.
A dishwasher with a spray arm support of the type referred to at the outset is known from German Patent DE 37 02 828.
However, in that kind of downward-hanging configuration of a spray arm, due to the static and dynamic pressure of the dishwashing fluid involved and due to the weight of the spray arm and the dishwashing fluid located in the spray arm, increased bearing friction is generated, which prevents both the startup and the rotation of the spray arm, thus making for less effective dishwashing. It can also cause damage to the bearing points and can either hinder rotation or even completely block the spray arm.